parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4) (Julian Bernardino's Style) Preview Clip 5: Pokitaru
Here is preview clip five of Tom and Bobert (PlayStation 4). Cast *Ratchet - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Clank - Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Robots - Various Robots *Sentry-bots - Various Robots *Chairman Drek - Prince Charming (Shrek) *Infobots - Various Robots *Qwark - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars) *Electroids - Robot Pirates (Rayman 2: Revolution) *The Plumber - Genie (Aladdin) *Skid McMarx - Officer Dibble (Top Cat) *Don Wonderstar - Officer Gunther (Hong Kong Phooey) *Victor Von Ion - The Phantom Virus (Scooby Doo and the Cyber Chase) *Blargian Snagglebeast - Discord (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Darla Gratch - Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Clank's Mother - Karen (Spongebob Squarepants) *Abercrombie Fizzwidget - Mayor Quimby (The Simpsons) *Angela Cross - Sylvia (Looney Tunes) *Protopets - Dogs (Bambi) *Skrunch - Tiny (Le Great Dane Robbery) *Sasha Phyronix - Toots (Tom and Jerry) *President Phyronix - Mayor Lionheart (Zootopia) *Lawrence - George (The Aristocats) *Skidd McMarx - Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Momma Tyhrranoid - Belladonna (All Dogs Go To Heaven) *Dr. Nefarious - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Klunk - Evil Bobert (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Luna - Shriek (CatDog) *Emperor Percival Tachyon - Mr. Snoops (The Rescuers) *Smuggler - The Thief (The Thief and the Cobbler) *Cronk - Henchman 800 (Rayman) *Zephyr - Hunchman 1000 (Rayman) *Talwyn - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) *Captain Slag - Frank (Cars) *Rusty Pete - Clayton (Tarzan) *Kaden - Mufasa (The Lion King) *Barnabus Worley - Principal Brown (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Alister Azimuth - Count Rugen (The Princess Bride) *Fongoid Mother - Mother Rabbit (Robin Hood) *Fongoid Children - Mother Rabbit's Children (Robin Hood) *Sigmund - Chatter Telephone (Toy Story 3) *Orvus - The Pink Panther *Ratchet's Mother - Sarabi (The Lion King) *Cassiopeia - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Snowball - Adult Copper (The Fox and the Hound) *Susie - Cholena (An American Tail) *Zurgo - The Ringmaster (Dumbo) *Vendra Prog - Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Neftin Prog - Rasputin (Anastasia) *Mr. Eye - Alameda Slim (Home on the Range) Transcript *Voice: Hey, over here! *(Tom and Bobert walk over to a tourist) *Edwin Jones: Well, dip me in breadcrumbs, and feed me to a Snagglebeast! Dai Station told me he was friends with a feline, but I didn't believe it! I've never seen one in real life before. You must be Tom and Bobert. *Tom: Thanks, but this is so weird. The resemblence-- it's... *Edwin Jones: Uncanny. I know. *Tom: Dai Station asked us to help you destroy Prince Charming's hydroharvesters. *Edwin Jones: If you decide to destroy those things, then we'll start to upgrade your ship. It just so happens the best upgrade in the galaxy in here for a comicbook convention. Follow me, I'll take you to him! *(Tom, Bobert, and Edwin Jones set off, battle enemies, and open crates to get more bolts, but hop on a boat, and set sail to find Dai Station while doing so. They continue onward, battling more enemies, breaking open more crates, and getting more bolts, and activate bridges for Edwin Jones to get across while doing so, and continue on their journey toward the lab) *Professor Utonium: Hey, Tom and Bobert, at last, small galaxy, eh? How's my lady, Ms. Keane, doing? *Tom: Very fine. Listen, we're here to help take out these hydroharvesters. Think you could help us to upgrade our onbaord weapon system? *Professor Utonium: Always happy to help The Galactic Rangers! How about a Teslablast weapon kit? It uses polarized electro emitters to increase propulsion by 128.7%! Even a Raritanium hull is no match for those babies! *Tom: Sounds like exactly what we'll have. Lead the way and we'll cover you! Category:Julian Bernardino